


five fingers to black hooves

by necrocrunk (orphan_account)



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, it's mostly just sex honestly but there is more than one kind of watersports in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/necrocrunk
Summary: You chewed on your lip and leaned forward, close to his ear."Do you remember what you said to me when we met?"He laughed, "My memory ain't that great, babe.""About fucking me...?""Yea?""Here?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the tense changes god it's a bad habit. 
> 
> no one was writing the fics i wanted to read Soooo  
> sorry farz says like, NOTHING im lazy and have smth else in mind that might involve him more :3c
> 
> title is from the song toes by glass animals

You lick your lips and look around the bar. Farz and Vincent are on the stools on either side of you, drinking, joking among the other bar patrons. You weren't here for any reason rather than to have a good time, because it seemed like a good way to blow off steam. Vincent occasionally placed a hand on your lower back, usually when someone walked by, and gave a protective and comforting rub of his palm.

You were distracted with something else, though. Something he'd said to you when you'd first met.   
_And fuck you in front of all these lovely people  
_ Your cheeks heat up, glancing around again. You didn't take yourself as one for voyeurism but the idea stands out. How would it feel to have Vincent pound you while everyone watched?

You lean over, gently gripping Vincent's arm and tugging- he was much taller than you, you couldn't speak to him privately like this. He blinked, leaning down to give you a curious look.  
"What is it, doll?"  
You chewed on your lip and leaned forward, close to his ear so he could hear you.  
"Do you remember what you said to me when we met?"  
He laughed, "My memory ain't that great, babe."  
"About fucking me...?"  
"Yea?"  
"Here?"  
Vincent blinked again, making eye contact with Farz and grinning, running his tongue over his teeth.  
"Should have just said that- alright, darlin'."

  
He didn't question past that, taking action immediately. He slipped off his stool and curling a hand in your hair, dragged you off your seat and over to a table sitting in the middle of the bar.  
" _Quiet down_ , my girl wants to put on a show." he snapped, shutting the bar down to a very quiet murmur- you could specifically make out people  _betting_ , and that made you shudder. A spike of arousal shot through you as he turned you to face him, backed up against the table til you leaned back onto it.   
You lay back, letting him pick your legs up and peel off your pants and panties. You're keenly aware now of what you've gotten yourself into- a bar full of skeevy patrons are about to watch your boyfriend pound you, and judging by the state of your bladder, watch you piss yourself; A poor decision on your part.

Vincent licked his lips at you, holding your eyes. There was no going back now, Vincent wouldn't let you. More like, he'd get off on you begging him to stop. He was hard, and you didn't have to feel it to know. He let go of one thigh to rub his fingers between your legs, flicking the tips over your clit and making you gasp, stomach twitching as you watched his face.  
He slipped them inside only a second later, humming as he slowly thrusted and spread his fingers, "Already soaking wet- you been thinkin' about this for a while?" Vincent smirked down at you, making you flush.  
You were too focused on Vincent- he was hovering over you, blocking most everything out. For now, it was just you, Vincent, and Farz for all you cared.

You were jolted from your thoughts when he curled his fingers up, hooking them against your g-spot and thrusting his fingers roughly. You gasped, crying out and arching, only vaguely aware of the wetness dripping down over Vincent's hands and fingers till you got control of your bladder again. "Ah- Is that what I think it is? Didn't think to use the bathroom before you asked?"  
You flushed- at least Vincent  _like_ _d_ that, but god, in front of everyone else? You kicked your leg at him when pulled up against that sweet spot again, but you anticipated it this time.

Vincent pulled his fingers back and sucked them clean, letting your other leg go and leaving you spread open while he unzipped his pants. You idly rubbed your clit in the mean time, watching as he pulled his cock- hard, thick, and flushed- from his briefs.   
Taking a breath, you held your lips open, Vincent rubbing the head of his dick against you. He ground up over your clit a few times, drawing soft noises from you.   
Embarrassment was thing of the past now- you  _wanted_ people to watch, to see how Vincent broke you into his personal bitch. Idly, you wondered if Farz had ever done something similar. You glance over to him, only to catch his snarky grin.

When Vincent sinks into you it's unexpected- one second he's grinding from opening to clit, and another he's inches deep. It draws a gasp and you flinch, though there's not much time to think as he pulls back and then sinks back in again, deeper now, hands pulling your legs up onto his shoulders. Soon enough he starts a rhythm, and you lean your head back and shut your eyes as you adjust to Vincent inside of you.  
His grip on your hips is bruising, pulling you down to hilt on his cock with each thrust and growling when he'd get rougher. The only sound you can register is you and him- wet slaps of skin, Vincent's huffed growls, and your moans. He pinched your clit between his fingers and you gasped, twitching around his cock and making Vincent thrust quicker unexpectedly.

Wrapping one arm around your thighs, Vincent leaned forward and started moving harder, making the table creak with each slam of his hips. It's overwhelming now- between being stretched over his cock and holding back from pissing yourself, you can barely catch your breath.   
But if you thought this was too much, Vincent's fingers pressing on your naval, thumb rubbing at your clit, is another story. Doing this is enough to get you off when you didn't have to use the bathroom, but now? Your voice raises in pitch, louder and needier as he bears down and angles his thrusts, pressure from both sides on your bladder enough to draw tears to to your eyes as you moan. 

It's almost blinding when you finally cum, mind going blank while Vincent pounds you rough against the table and makes you nearly scream his name. He uses both hands now, palm heavy on your bladder while his other hand strokes almost feverishly at your clit, drawing your orgasm higher than anything you could do yourself and making you deliciously tight around him.  
You barely notice until after the first wave of your orgasm that you've pissed yourself, thighs soaking wet and the meeting of skin even wetter. Vincent looks flustered now, his gaze overwhelmingly lustful as drool sits on his lips. You give up on holding back, relaxing the best you can and letting the warm fluid run over the length pistoning inside of you, leaving a puddle of more than just your cum in the floor. 

You're still twitching and spasming around his cock by the time your bladder is empty, the sensation of being fucked through your afterglow is just enough to keep you in your aroused high, loose and wet for Vincent's pleasure. 

He pulls out and grins down at you, though, and you can't help but whimper and quietly mumble a few garbled pleas, before he's flipped you on your stomach and struck a hand across your ass. You squeak a gasp in surprise, but the pain isn't wholly unwelcome- you'd ask for more if you weren't still in public.  
Vincent doesn't waste time; he sinks his cock right back into your cunt and starts fucking you again, this time quicker and harder than before. His hand grips the back of your neck and uses it as an anchor to pound you with all he has. Vincent had stamina the equivalent to a _beast_ , so there was still time before he finished for you to ride out. You were always raw by the time he finished anyway. 

 

A notion that slips from your mind as he leans over and purrs against your ear, "How about I return the favor, babe?"

He stops, hilted in you, and it's a few seconds before you recognize the pressure. Accompanied by a pleased groan, Vincent pisses inside of you, filling you almost uncomfortably so. A few seconds and it was running down your thighs and legs, Vincent rolling his hips slow and moaning through the experience. You squirm and keen, squeezing around him and soaking even more of your legs. The concept of being used like this is one thing, but in front of everyone... You shudder at the prospects, briefly distracted with the fantasy of Vincent only being the first inside of you tonight.

Vincent starts moving hard again soon after, his thrusts forcing fluids down your legs and into the floor once he had a rhythm. You claw at the end of the table and pant in time with each slam of his hips, quick and bruisingly hard. You're looking forward to the attention he'll give you once you're too sore to move.   
"P-please, Vincent-ah! Cum inside me, please-" You manage; you know how much he likes to hear it, and you've never wanted it more than now. It spurs him on like you wanted, making him grip the edge of the table with you and pull you back into his hips, something that forces the air out of your lungs each time your bodies meet.

His thrusts get erratic after nearly a minute, his growls and pants right beside your ear as he used you. His canines were sharp as they grazed the skin on your neck, sinking into the thin flesh and bruising you. The moan you made in response was punctuated with skips from his thrusts, loud and high pitched. The chatter of the bar was a little louder now -excited, almost - but it cut short when Vincent snarled, planting himself deep in your cunt and coming hard. 

It's almost barely noticeable internally- you can't feel the sensation of being filled this deep- but the throbs of his cock with each spurt of cum makes you shudder and arch your hips, pressing him harder against your cervix. Vincent doesn't hesitate to curl an arm back around you, sliding a wet finger over your clit again. Within a few seconds of touch you're oversensitive, and can feel your second, much more mild orgasm wash over you. Your legs give out under you, trembling softly as you drooled on the table and gave muffled little noises and whines, Vincent's large hands the only thing holding you up now.

You're both panting when he's done, soaking wet, sweaty, and feeling sore. You do feel his cum, however, when he sits up and pulls out with a wet noise, spilling out down your leg and off your sex.   
The bar is louder now- you hear a couple condescending people clap, a few hoot and holler in excitement; you glance up and catch sight of a few working themselves off. Vincent ignores them but feeds off of the attention, of course. He kisses the bites and then up your neck, humming appreciatively.  
"Mm, good girl. Didn't think you'd be interested in something like that." He mumbles against your jaw, nipping playfully at the skin there before he stood straight and eased you back onto your feet.

You barely noticed Farz passing off a rag to Vincent, who'd already tucked himself back into his pants, despite the front of them being soaked with a  _number_ of fluids. He ran the cloth between your legs and wiped up what he could, passing your panties back to you afterwards and holding you steady while you slipped them back on. He held onto your pants for now- you were not completely dry, and the underwear would cover you well enough for the time being.  
Most everyone had gone back to their drinks or talking. A few were passing money among each other. You focused back on Vincent when he held his jacket out to you, flushing slightly and slipping your arms into the sleeves, too long for you but comfortable, covering the fact you had almost nothing on your legs. He passed Farz money to pay the bartender while he slipped his arm around your shoulders and beckoned you out with him, Farz trailing behind.  
"Let's get you home and cleaned up, yea? Me'n Farz can have a little fun while you shower."  
You nodded, leaning against him as lead you out of the bar and into the cold air outside.

 


End file.
